The Apartment: A Pason Fic
by rachim4
Summary: Patricia is left home for the holidays all alone. What happens when she gets a call from her old History Teacher? Sparks Fly in this M rated fic. M RATED FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**I was in a Pason mood. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Patricia POV:**

10:00 AM in the morn. I wake up to feel the embrace of his left arm around my body holding me close. My body against his bare chest. Don't worry he had boxers on. I turn to see his face staring into mine. I smiled as he placed his lips softly on my forehead. How did I end up in the arms of my old History teacher? Well it all started. Yesterday around 4 O'clock...

_**Yesterday 4:00 PM**_

"What do you mean you are leaving for a cruise tomorrow?" I yelled at my mom as my dad brought bags outside to the cab.

"Well your dad surprised me with a 12 day cruise around Russia for Christmas. But this is the only week that was available." She told ignoring me.

"You are going to leave me here alone?" I yelled.

"There's money on the counter sweety. London's only 15 mins by cab. Call us every night. I love you! See you in 14 days!" She told me exiting the house.

I go over the counter to see $300 dollars. Sweet indeed

What to do? I know! Let's call Joy! Tell her she can come over and we can spend all night watching rom coms. I pick up the house phone and call her cell. It rings and rings till I get an answering machine. "Hello! You have reached Joy! I am away on a ski trip with my family and I won't be back for a week. Leave a message after the BEEP." It says in Joys tone. "Hey Joy it's Patricia! I didn't know you were going on a trip. Hope you have fun. Miss you terribly." I hung up throwing the phone on the floor.

This sucks. Everyone I would go visit is away or too far away for me to go to. I guess I'll be alone these days. Maybe I'll watch some old movies or stuff like that.

Ring Ring Ring. The phone rang vibrating on the floor. Maybe it's Joy! I pick up the phone and answer it, "Hello."

"Hello... Is this the Williamson Residence? I'm looking for a Patricia Williamson." A man replied. His voice sounding very familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere. But where?

"Yes this is Patricia." I replied shyly.

"Patricia! I've been looking for you for ages!" The man yelled making me back away from the phone for a bit. Wait that voice. Jason!

"Jason?" I asked shocked. I haven't seen him in ages. I almost forgot about him. I mean he did betray me. But why was he looking for me.

"Yes it's me. I've been calling every Williamson in the phone book looking for you."

"Really. Why? What happened? I haven't seen you in ages?"

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit. Victor had no use for me and was going to fie me because I knew too much so I quit and found a new job closer to my apt in London."

"You live in London?"

"Yeah. I got a job as a history teacher at this all boy's boarding school."

"Cool! So it's your winter break as well? Having fun I suppose?"

"Yeah well it's kind of lonely. All my buds like deserted me this winter."

"Well at least your parents didn't leave for a 12 days cruise and tell you the day they are leaving!"

"Seriously?"

"That just happened. They gave me money. Said their goodbyes and left."

"Wow? Hey if your lonely why don't you come over. I really would like to talk to you about some things."

"Sure! Just give me the address and I will come over in 30!"

We exchanged Numbers and addresses before departing. I can't believe it after all this time. He still remembers me. I remember him. I trusted him and he betrayed me. Why did he betray me? Why did he join the dark side? And why was he trying to contact me? Only one way to find out.

_**At Jason's APT**_

**Jason POV:**

It's 5:00 O'clock she should be here by now. Why was I worried? I mean I really needed to tell her I was sorry for betraying her and tell her why. Well the reason is I have this degenerative illness, which can make me die at any moment. I thought maybe the elixir of life could help me stay alive for her. I didn't know drinking out of the cup could kill her or her friends. I care about her deeply and want her to know. That's another reason I quit. It's frowned upon to like a student. So now, since I quit. She's no longer my student.

_DING DONG_

"Why are you wet?" I questioned looking at Patricia who was soaked from head to toe.

"I don't know maybe because it's raining!" She bantered back entering my apt.

"Nice place. Small but nice. Good spot too. Right near center of town. High up."

"Well sit. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Do you have a coke?"

"Sure." I told her walking over to the kitchen grabbing her a coke. I then went into my room grabbing an old t-shirt and a towel.

I walk into the living room to see she has already made her place. Lying on the couch.

"Here put this on your shirt looks soaked." I tossed her the shirt and the towel.

"Thanks..." She confessed standing up. I soon realize she was going to undress in front of me. Should I let her? Would it be rude if I stared at her? It was too late my eyes were already locked on those 34 C boobs covered by a black lacy bra. Maybe soon I could unhook to release those beauties. Man they were gorgeous.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch as she sat close to me her hair wrapped in a babushka.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked ignoring the fact I was drooling over her breasts a few seconds ago.

"Look..." I let out then taking a huge breath before I spill out everything. The only words that come out were "I'm sorry."

She looked at me confused and didn't respond. I guess waiting for me to explain.

"I'm sorry for betraying you and joining the dark side. If I knew you might die I would of never joined. I had my reasons..." I told her quickly.

"What reasons? Why do you need immortality anyway? It's not like you are going to die!" She shouted standing up and walking away.

I give her a sad look letting her know she was right. I am going to die.

"Wait you are going to die! How? Why? Details!" She told running back up to me.

"I have a degenerative illness that can make me die at any time and any moment. So I thought this Elixir of Life could me alive. But once it involved you guys, I wanted out. I didn't want to hurt anyone of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She screamed at me grabbing my hands.

"I didn't want you to worry. Or act like this. But that's why I kept trying to find you. I wanted to tell you. I trust you. I never tell a lot of people this you know." I explain to her holding onto her hands tightly.

"Wow... I'm sorry. I should calm down... I mean but you are going to die! What am I going to do?" She cried out burying her tears into my sweater.

"Stay calm. Be brave. I'm going to the doctors for a check-up, since I get one every three months, in a couple days. They will tell me if I've gotten better. Until then. Don't cry." I whispered running my fingers through her hair.

She nodded slowly wrapping her arms around me holding me tightly. I liked this. It felt so nice and real. Perfect.

"You hungry?" I asked her making her laugh.

"Sure. I could use some food."

I ordered Pizza as it delivered I placed it on the small table by the window. We ate the pizza and talked to each other about things. I learned some things about her I didn't know. Her favorite Bands were "Stuck in Your Radio" and "Sick Puppies." She likes the Harry Potter books and hates Twilight. She also has read "The Girl with Dragon Tattoo." She also is obsessed with the movie "The Titanic." I told her about my new school. That I wanted to be a history teacher ever since I was little. I was interested in learning about the Shakespearean age with Nights and Kings of that sort. I even showed her a picture of me when I was little dressed up as Indiana Jones. She laughed at that. I went about my parents who had a cottage in Liverpool. How I would visit every so often to catch them up on things. But one thing stuck with her. I told her I stayed in London because it was the most historical town. With so many mysteries, unfolding there is so much you can learn. I told her about all of these historic old buildings with stories themselves. Turns out, she was very interested what I had to say.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah that old house used to be owned by a prostitute." I responded.

"No way. Why would she live in that ugly thing?"

"Well No one expect it. See you didn't expect it."

"Smart. So If I buy a pink house no one would realize I would live in it?"

"They would think Amber would live in it."

"True... true..."

She opens her phone to check the time. 11:00 O'clock. Wow we've been talking for about a few hours. I didn't even realize it.

"Wow we were talking a lot." She stated getting up yawning.

"Well I like talking to you. I like learning new things about you." I responded following her.

"Well... I do too." She looked at her watch one last time and then spoke again, "I should get going. It's late."

Before she could go I grabbed her arm pulling her towards me. She stared into my eyes for a bit while blushing. I didn't want her to go not yet. "Thanks" She whispered trying to look away from my gaze.

"No thank you. I really missed you." I whispered to her stroking her hair.

I placed my hand against her cheek and leant in and kissed her lips softly. Pulling a way she bit her lip staring back into my gaze again.

Soon enough she kissed back but rougher. Soon we were in an all-out make out session. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my body and her arms around my neck as her lips were forced onto mine. I soon break off carrying her to my bedroom laying her gently on my bed.

I get on top of her as she rubbed against her hands up my shirt feeling my body. We were both breathing so hard I could hear her heart beat. We've been waiting for this moment.

She took off my sweater and shirt revealing my slightly hair chest. She ran her hands through it then forced her lips upon mine as I crashed my body onto hers. I soon felt my hands reaching up the t-shirt revealing the black lacy bra I saw earlier. I smiled at her as I unhooked the bra. Staring down at those bundles, I saw earlier. They were better than I thought. I cupped them with my hand feeling their roundness. She then smirked and drug her fingers down to the tan khakis I wore that day.

She slid them off revealing my plane white boxers. I kissed her again more passionately to get her to forget I was sliding her jeans off. I press myself close against her. Kissing her more and more till.

She stopped.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm sorry Patricia.." I whispered kissing up her neck.

"No... we shouldn't be doing this." She injected pushing me off of her.

"I'm really sorry Patricia. I didn't know what came over me."

"I better get going now..." She was about to leave before I grabbed he and pulled her back onto the bed kissing her more gently.

"It's late. Just stay here. Cabs are creepy at night. And don't worry we don't have to... You know... If you don't want to."

"Fine." she murmured placing on the shirt I had and crawling under the covers.

"Night..." I whispered to her but she ignored me.

**Patricia's POV:**

_**That morning again**_

And that's how I ended up staring into the most wonderful man in the world. Everything was perfect. Until...

"I like you."

**Whoa. What'd you think? If I get enough reviews I will make a chapter 2. So Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The Apt. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Patricia's POV:**

Last time you saw me I woke up in my old history teachers arm. Also, let me mention I'm in his bed wearing his shirt.

"Jason! What the hell!" I scream hopping out of bed.

"Uh... wha?" he says, rubbing his eyes, as he wakes up.

"Why am I wearing your shirt and in your arms!" I shouted at him. I remember what happened but that doesn't explain why he was touching me with those arms... Those tough, strong, and buff arms... SNAP out of it Patricia he is your old history teacher.

"Well. You said you needed a shirt..." He started to stay but I cut him off.

"I know the story! Gah..! That does not explain your arm around me!" I yell. It's his fault not mine. If he wasn't so... nice... and considerate... Can't he be a douchebag? It's easier to make myself hate him.

"I told you... I like you but it's obvious you don't feel same." He calmly replies getting out of bed. I turn to see his hot body glistening from the bright sun that shinned against the windows.

I caught myself from staring and said, "I'm going to go home, take a shower, forget this ever happened/" That's a plan. Forget the almost sex. Forget waking up to him. Forget him liking me. In addition, forget all feelings I might have for him. I can just wash them away.

"Why don't you get a shower here?" He asks walking up to the window.

"Uh... My clothes are at home." I tell him.

"Your clothes are here from yesterday." He injects handing me the folded clothes.

I put them on in front of him, not caring, and of course, he was staring.

"Sorry..." He murmured looking away in shame.

"It's okay. I'm going to go now." I stated grabbing my purse.

"At least let me drive you home." He orders staring into my eyes.

"Fine..." I groaned as his eyes lit up like the sun.

We arrived at my house as his mouth dropped in shock,

"This is yours?" He stuttered staring at it.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." I snort at him waking him.

"Oh... Sorry. I just never expected..." He started to apologize but I cut him off.

"My parents are rich. My sister is a musical genius at this fancy music school." I addressed not caring.

"Wait your sister is Piper Williamson?" He asks shocked.

"Well we are twins and we do look alike." I spat back entering the house.

"Well I've only heard her music. She's amazing!" He concluded staring up at the high ceilings.

"That's what everyone says. Over to your right is the living room behind that is the kitchen and dining room. Off to the side of that is the bathroom and laundry area. Those doors by the stairs lead to my dad's office. Strictly prohibited. Upstairs are the bedrooms and 2 bathrooms." I specified walking up the stairs as he followed.

"And here is my room." I enter in the room at the end of the hallway. I look at the phone 10 new calls in the last 3 hrs. All from Piper.

"Speaking of sisters looks like she called..." I pick up the phone and dial it as he looks around.

"Hey! I've been trying to contact you all morning! How are you? Mom and Dad told me you were all alone so I'd thought I check up on you!" My peppy sister yelled.

"Fine. Look I don't need you checking up on me. I'm fine." I reassure her looking over at Jason who sits next to me.

"C'mon talk to me. What have you been doing?" She asks.

"Uh... I went over a friends." I look over to Jason who starts leaning in towards me. I freeze up as he presses his cold lips against my neck.

"Really and your home?" She questions.

"Uh.. Well I need clothes. I'm staying over." I tell her as Jason suckles on my neck making me giggle.

"What was that?" She says concerned.

"Oh that was my friend. She says if I don't get down here soon her mom's going to not let me come." I tell her giggling louder.

"Oh I see. Well have fun. Call me later." She replies hanging up the phone.

I place the phone down wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down onto my bed. He bites my neck as I moan in enjoyment. He pulls apart and I force my lips against his. Moving my hands down his back. I slyly moved them to the front, letting them run up inside his shirt, feeling his 6 pack bare chest. His tongue enters mine as I play with it with mine. His hand goes down my shorts latching onto my ass and I groan in enjoyment.

"Look I have to get a shower" I manage to get in because...I smell and my hairs a mess. As much as I enjoy this. It's wrong. I can't be doing this. But he's so...

"Let me help you." He whispers in my ear lifting up my shirt. Unhooking my bra with ease, it's as if he's a pro. However, I catch him starring down at me as I await for the last part.

"Well...?" I ask him. He needs to get on with this before I realize what I'm doing.

He looks at me with those piercing eyes and before I know it, I'm fully naked in front of him.

"You know I'm really horny right now but I'm not going to pursue you because it's not what you want." He reassures me getting off.

Ugh... There he goes. Being a complete gentleman. Always having to make it harder to not like him.

"Thanks... For understanding." I murmur entering the bathroom. Turning on the heat lamp and fan as I grab a towel. I turn on the shower not realizing the door was open. I go to close it when a figure walks in locking the door.

"Jason... What the hell!" I yell jumping up scared.

"I couldn't stay away." He told me. It took me a second to realize he was completely naked. It wasn't what I thought it would be like. It was more. Long, thick, clean, pure. I soon noticed I was staring. Snap out of it Patricia.

"I think I can make an exception." I whispered in his ear smirking.

"I thought you might." He whispered back breathing against my neck.

"Oh... Jason" I moaned as he pressed me against the wall licking up and down my neck.

My hand on his chest I rubbed it up and down daring myself to go lower. The red light heating up the intensity burning inside our souls. Leading to a steaming hot make out in the shower. What seemed like forever was only 15 minutes. I was able to get clean and get dirty all at the same time. I rush to turn off the heat lamp just to cool off. Steam was still flying covering everything in sight.

"Well that was..." I murmured, opening the door, wrapping a towel around me.

"Fun." He stutters panting.

"Look. I love this heat intensity passion. But if we want to continue I think we should go on a date." I tell him hoping he understands. It can't be all fun and games. If he wants to go any further, I'm going to have to trust him. Make sure he won't hurt me.

"I agree." He says placing on his clothes.

"Wait you agree" I hesitated shocked.

"Yeah. This is fun and all but. I should prove myself to you. Not just have fiery intense passion." He admitted.

"Okay then prove yourself." I calmly say placing on clean clothes.

"How about a date then?" He asks pacing around.

"I'm listening." I tell him.

"I take you on a date. A normal date. No intense fun make out sessions. Just you and me being together." He bargains.

"I might like that. So what's the plan?"

"Hungry?"

"Well my stomach is growling. Sure I could use some food."

"Then let's go eat." He orders as we enter his car.

We park at this French café called "Le Belle". I've heard of this place. It's really good and expensive.

"For you madam." He tries to say in a French accent but fails as he opens up the door.

"Why thank you sir!" I reply in my fake accent stepping out like the queen. "What a lovely place." I yap still in my fake accent.

"Yes. Did you know this building circas back to the seventeenth hundreds?" He injects with his fake accent.

"Really?" I ask

"No. I just wanted to sound smart." He laughed, stopping the accent, opening the door.

"Well you impressed me." I reply no longer in my accent.

He pulls the chair out as I sit down. It was magnificent inside. Flowers galore against the window. Above a grand chandelier that lit up the tables. The walls painted with the city of France. It was as if we were actually in the romantic city. The food was to die for. I had a fruit crepe that was scrumptious. I did not even know what a crepe was till this. The candle flame flickered as I stare across the table. This was perfect. He knows how to be a complete gentleman. I was intrigued by his incite on the town and history in general. I told him how I want to be a writer. Writing books had never been my forte but one day I had an epiphany about this great book idea. Joy said she would read it. Jason was impressed. He didn't think I would write a book. Soon what was a magnificent lunch was over.

"Why thank you. This was scrumptious" I said in the fake French accent from the beginning.

"Glad you enjoyed it Madam" He retorts his fake accent opening the car door for me.

"Where to now?" I question.

"You will see." He replies driving away.

"A park?" I look outside shocked. The snow fell down from the sky dropping on the ground making a white cover. The trees looking as dead as ever blowing in the wind. No animals, birds, people in sight. We get out as I hug my coat tightly. The wind chill made it exceptionally cooler than in the city. I soon feel a warm grasp as an arm pulled me close to his body.

"I used to go to this park when I was a kid a lot. This is where I read all the time." Jason told as we walked along the icy path.

"Wow that's pretty cool. I never went to the park as a kid. My mom always said they were disgusting and filled with hobos" I reminisced.

"Haha it depends on what park you go to. This one is fairly hobo clean." he tells as I push myself closer against him. I never wanted him to let go. His warmth embrace kept me going the whole walk. Whatever this feeling was, it was amazing. We take this winding path that led to an ice covered lake. You can tell it's very thin because of the cracks and holes on it.

"Wow this is amazing." I preached getting closer. I placed my stuff down and walked closer. I just want to touch it.

"Watch out" Jason yelled at me running toward me.

"I just want to touch it. Keep your pants on" I argue back. I lean in to touch it when all the sudden I hear a loud siren that makes me jump back startled. All I could remember was the pain of the breaking ice against my back. I awaken laying on his couch covered in blanket city.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You fell through the ice and I had to save you. Then when I saved you. You decided to black out. So I took you inside my car, gave you my coat, and now your here" he tells as I sit up.

"I guess this happened before?" I ask because he knew that I might fall in.

"Happened to my friend. My other friend saved him before he blacked out. After that, he told us he hated us and that it sucked. He didn't realize that if we didn't save him he would have died." He made known.

"I feel him. This sucks." I protest crossing my arms as he sat next to me.

"If only someone would have warned you." he taunted me.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot. Thanks for saving me." I retort.

"That's it? Shouldn't I get some type of reward?" Jason asks smirking.

"Nah..." I say sarcastically looking away.

"No? No?" he yells shocked as he playfully starts to tickle me.

"Okay! Just stop tickling me" I laugh as he finds all my tickle spots.

"Oh you want more?" he shouts continue tickling me.

I soon cut him off by playing my plump lips against his. His hands grasped my cheeks as he kissed back. This was the first time I made the move. I leaned in to kiss him. It was a nice short sweet kiss unlike the others it was pure. We were both aware of what we were doing. Sparks flew I as I kissed him one more time. I couldn't resist. I liked the feeling of his lips against mine.

"So... How long was I out?" I ask breaking the awkward tension after the kiss.

"Uh... 1 hour then you opened your eyes and yelled 'I'm tired' and took a nap. It's been 5 hrs since that." He reassured looking at me.

"Well... I'm still tired night." I yell leaning my head against the couch. So many thoughts and feelings right now that I need to sort them all out at once. Maybe this sleep will do me good.

**Rate and review for the next chapter.**


End file.
